Hilbert
Not to be confused with Blair or Emile's other Trubbish, both also known as "Hilbert" Hilbert is Emile's Garbodor in Pokémon White. He was the fifth Pokémon to join Emile's White team. Pokémon Black & White Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run Emile/Blair caught two male Trubbish on Route 5, naming both of them Hilbert. This one, at Level 24, was the second he caught, chosen over the first because of his preferable ability, Stench. Emile added him to his team, checked his stats, and then gave him the Eviolite to hold. Episode 24: Bridging the Scrap Hilbert had his debut battle against Harlequin Paul on Route 5. It proved unhelpful due to the clown's two Whirlipede, and due to this and Hilbert's weak or ineffective attacks, the Trubbish switched out for Roc. He had a more successful battle against Musician Preston's two Blitzle, and Emile made a joke about how all his team members needed to be able to show up Blitzle. He emerged briefly against Artist Horton but switched to Terrabite immediately when Emile saw that his Pokémon was a Sigilyph. Shortly afterward, on the Driftveil Drawbridge, Hilbert defeated a wild Ducklett, consequently growing to Level 25 and learning Take Down in place of Doubleslap. Later, Emile healed his team at the Driftveil City Pokémon Center. Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick Emile used TM66 to teach Trubbish Payback in place of Swallow, specifically so he could show an NPC in Driftveil City a Pokémon who knew the move. Later, Haywire, Hilbert, and Roc fought a Triple Battle against Motorcyclist Charles. Roc fainted immediately when Charles's Basculin used Aqua Jet, and Emile sent Ottawa out instead. Haywire struggled due to only being able to use Flame Charge and Hilbert struggled with the Swagger that Charles's Krokorok inflicted. Ultimately, Ottawa and Haywire lost more than half of their HP while Hilbert hit himself once in confusion before the three of them defeated Charles's team. Episode 26: The Cold Never Slaughtered Me Anyway In the Cold Storage, Emile gave Hilbert the Exp. Share in place of the Eviolite as he noticed how under-leveled he was compared to the rest of his team. Through several battles in the Cold Storage—taking part in only two of them—Hilbert grew three levels to Level 28. Episode 28: Clay Achin' Emile went over his team at the beginning of the episode, expressing his doubt that Hilbert would be of much help in the Driftveil Gym. Shortly afterward, he grew to Level 32 thanks to the Exp. Share. Episode 29: Charge N Up Through the Exp. Share, Hilbert grew to Level 33 during the rematch against Smasher Elena in Nimbasa City. With Hilbert caught up in Level with the rest of the team, Emile took the Exp. Share from him and gave him back the Eviolite off-screen. Hilbert took part in the fourth battle against Bianca, switching in from Terrabite against her Pansage. It sapped a bit of Hilbert's health with Leech Seed before a critical Sludge Bomb knocked it out in one shot. Emile kept Hilbert out briefly as Bianca sent out her Musharna, but sheepishly switched back to Terrabite when the Poison-type's Sludge Bomb did little damage and Musharna put him to sleep with Hypnosis. He healed him off-screen. Later, Emile used an Iron and a Zinc on Hilbert, increasing his base Defense and Special Defense stats, respectively. Episode 30: Leading the Charge Emile found an HP Up in Chargestone Cave and immediately used it to increase Hilbert's base HP stat. Later, Hilbert battled one of the Team Plasma Grunts in the cave, as well as Ace Trainer Corky. Later, Emile healed his team at the Mistralton Pokémon Center. Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing Hilbert took part in the battle against Youngster Mikey on Route 7, defeating his Simisage. Not long afterward, he took part in the Triple Battle alongside Ottawa and Roc against Ace Trainer Elmer's Watchog, Swoobat, and Liepard. Hilbert did little in the battle; he flinched to Liepard's Fake Out the first turn while his teammates defeated Watchog, and then they defeated Swoobat before Hilbert could strike with Payback, dealing only minimal damage to Liepard as the only remaining target. Roc then proceeded to finish Liepard off. Hilbert grew to Level 34 and learned Clear Smog in place of Take Down during this battle. Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott Hilbert battled Pokémon Ranger Pedro at Twist Mountain, and almost won singlehandedly, but a Future Sight almost knocked him out, causing Emile to switch to Terrabite. Episode 33: Towering Above Us Hilbert took part in the battles while ascending the Celestial Tower, growing to Level 35 in the process. Episode 34: Skyla Lander Trubbish battled several trainers in the Mistralton City Gym, winning with relative ease. He struggled against Pilot Chase's Unfezant, who stalled with Roost and Detect until Hilbert could no longer use Sludge Bomb. Reluctantly, Emile switched to Roc, who defeated Unfezant in one shot. The resulting experience caused Hilbert to grow to Level 36, attempt to learn Toxic—which Emile declined, despite acknowledging that it was an excellent move—and evolve into Garbodor. Emile remarked on how it was perfect for a Trubbish named Hilbert to evolve after such an awkward battle and shortly afterward used an Ether to replenish Hilbert's Sludge Bomb attack, not wanting to backtrack to the Pokemon Center. Emile gave Hilbert his debut battle against the final junior trainer in the Gym, defeating his Swoobat with relative ease. Emile then switched Roc to the front in his place, though he switched Haywire with Roc before challenging Skyla. Episode 35: Riding the Otter Off-screen, Emile gave Hilbert the Rocky Helmet in place of the Eviolite. Hilbert took part in the sixth rival battle against Cheren. He battled his Unfezant, struggling due to its Taunt and Detect attacks and powerful Air Slashes, but barely managed to overpower and knock it out. Emile healed Hilbert with a Lemonade as Cheren sent out his Simipour, whose Scald attacks coupled with the hail falling quickly undid the healing and knocked Hilbert out. Emile healed his team off-screen sometime later. While backtracking to gather items he could only obtain with Surf, he found an HP Up on Route 3 that he immediately used on Hilbert. After defeating the nearby Pokémon Breeder Galen with Haywire, Emile switched Hilbert to the front of the party. He battled several a couple of wild Basculin and Black Belt Edward in Wellspring Cave, growing to Level 37 as a result and finally showing off the strategy that Emile wanted to use with Garbodor. Afterward, Emile healed Hilbert and switched Roc to the front of the party. Not long after that, Emile found TM52 and used it to teach Hilbert Focus Blast in place of Payback. Episode 36: The Swords of Justice .]] In Mistralton Cave, Emile found an Iron, which he immediately gave to Hilbert to bolster his Defense stat. And as he approached the Legendary Pokémon Cobalion, Emile switched Hilbert to the front of the party. As the battle began, Hilbert only use Stockpile, withstanding every attack that Cobalion threw at him and dealing back fixed damage in turn with his Rocky Helmet. When he had Stockpiled three times, Emile started throwing Ultra Balls, and the second one captured Cobalion. .]] Episode 37: Switching From Virizion Hilbert battled against Virizion at Rumination Field in Pinwheel Forest. Just like the Cobalion fight, Hilbert used Stockpile to increase its defenses to withstand Virizion's attacks very well, although Sacred Sword ignores Stockpile's Defence boost. He was eventually swapped with Haywire later on to Paralyze Virizion with Thunder Wave. Hilbert later grows to Level 38 against Pokémon Ranger Brenda's Simisear; he grows to Level 39 after Hiker Jeremiah's Boldore and Crustle are defeated. Episode 38: But a Lowly Surf Two PP Ups are used on Hilbert's Sludge Bomb, raising the PP of the move from 10 to 14. .]] Episode 39: Twist of Slate Hilbert battled against Cryogonal, and was on the field when Cryogonal was captured. Episode 40: Twisting Things Around While fighting Worker Rich, Hilbert grew to Level 40. Episode 41: Waxing Icirrus A Pokémon Fanclub member evaluates the bond between Hilbert and Blair. She states that Hilbert is 'super friendly' towards Blair. Episode 46: Get In Tubeline Hilbert is used in the battle against Bianca after her Simisage defeats Haywire. She heals her Simisage after Hilbert enters the battle. Hilbert attacks once, before beginning to set up using Stockpile. He eventually defeats the Grass-type using Sludge Bomb. She then sends out her Musharna. Both Hilbert and Musharna deal a fair amount of damage to each other, but Hilbert ends up with less health than Musharna, who Bianca heals. Emile decides that it is best to switch Hilbert out at this point. Hilbert later battles against a member of the Black Empoleon, Biker Morgann, and defeats his Bouffalant. He also is seen very briefly in the battle against Biker Jeremy, the leader of the Black Empoleon. He switched out in the first turn, but still receives enough experience to level up after his first Pokémon is defeated. Due to being the first Pokémon Emile sent out against the leader of the Black Empoleon, he is the Pokémon they change their name to reflect. In honour of Hilbert, Biker Jeremy renames his gang to the Black Garbodor. Episode 47: Stressed to the Nines Hilbert defeats the majority of the Pokémon encountered on Route 9. He battles against Hooligans Jim and Cas alongside Ottawa during the bios. Ottawa gets a critical hit on him with Surf, taking his health down into red. However, recoil damage from the Rocky Helmet manages to take down both of the Scraggy they are against - even if he ends up going down to the second one. In Shopping Mall Nine, he is sent out against Lady Isabel's Stoutland. He misses with Focus Blast and ends up getting switched out due to his foe using Roar. He still manages to gain the necessary experience to grow to Level 42 after Haywire takes her Pokémon out. Episode 48: Time's Dividing Line Hilbert is used in both of the Triple Battles against the Battle House Trainers. In the first battle, against Simisage, Simipour and Simisear, he is with Ottawa and Haywire; in the second he is with Terrabite and Haywire. Episode 49: Iris Top Notch! Hilbert participates in the battle against Opelucid Gym Leader Iris after Roc used U-turn to switch out. Hilbert managed to take out Fraxure, despite raising its stats with Dragon Dance. 's Fraxure.]] Hilbert then battled her Druddigon, whittling it down to low HP with Poison attacks and the Rocky Helmet before being forced to switch out with Ottawa due to Druddigon's Dragon Tail. Episode 68: Grams to Mounds Hilbert grows to level 59 off a wild Audino and replaces Focus Blast with the move it was trying to learn, Explosion because he had the TM for Focus Blast. Episode 76: With a Cheren on Top Hilbert is the first Pokémon Emile uses in the fight against Game Freak Morimoto. After taking down his Liepard and Swoobat with relative ease, mostly due to a combination of Toxic and the Rocky Helmet, Hilbert grows to Level 70. Hilbert immediately uses Explosion against Zebstrika once it is sent out, sacrificing himself to take a large chunk out of his foe's health. After learning Psychic, Hilbert then goes on to face Cheren's Pokémon in Victory Road. Despite winning against Cheren's Liepard, his Gigalith takes the weakened Hilbert down in just a single Stone Edge. Towards the end of the episode, Hilbert is used in a third battle, this time against Psychic Bryce's Duosion in the Celestial Tower. He defeats this last opponent easily. Episode 77: The Dark Arts After being sent out against Marshal's Sawk, Hilbert uses Psychic in an attempt to knock his foe out. The damage done from Psychic is less than expected, so Marshal heals his Sawk. Hilbert uses Psychic once again to prevent Sawk's Sturdy ability from activating against Emile's next Pokémon, before he is switched out. Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire Hilbert opens the rematch against Shauntal. After he uses Toxic against her Cofagrigus, he manages to whittle it down to half-health using Psychic before she knocks him out with her own Psychic. Hilbert is also used briefly in the fight against Alder. He uses Toxic against Bouffalant, but Emile realises that this was probably not the best strategy. Bouffalant nearly knocks Hilbert down to half-health using Stone Edge, and Hilbert then takes a little more of Bouffalant's health using Sludge Bomb. Bouffalant takes Hlibert down using Head Charge, but the recoil damage, Rocky Helmet damage and Toxic damage manage to take Bouffalant down as well. Episode 79: Alder History Hilbert is shown being registered in the Hall of Fame after Alder was defeated. Episode 82: Battle Across Time The second battle between Blair and Whitlea begins with Hilbert against Burk. Hilbert misses with Toxic and gets hit by Return. Hilbert is taken down to just a little over half of his HP by the attack. Burk moves first next turn due to a Speed tie, and uses Return again. This time, however, Hilbert manages to land the hit with Toxic. Hilbert gets a critical hit with Sludge Bomb at the start of next turn and defeats Burk. Whitlea sends out Honu next, who manages to take Hilbert down to only 3 HP using Aqua Jet. Hilbert uses Sludge Bomb before he is withdrawn to prevent him from fainting. Last Episode: The End For Real This Time, I Swear Hilbert grows from Level 70 to Level 73 with Rare Candies before the final battle against Cynthia. Why Emile Chose Garbodor Emile always liked Trubbish, despite the popular dislike and memes of it and Garbodor; Trubbish was cute, it fit into his team well with its typing and how much of a tank it was, and he liked the lore behind it. After Hilbert evolved, Emile went on to say that Garbodor was a formidable Pokémon in the TCG competitive scene since 2012 due to Garbotoxin, a very strong ability that shutdown a lot of decks that rely on abilities to function, which was part of why he chose it, and he also loved Garbodor's design, particularly the gasoline pump that served as its left arm. Also, being a Poison-type, Emile enjoys having a Poison type in his team. Stats Hilbert has a Hardy Nature, which neither helps nor hinders any stats. Additionally, his Characteristic is "Highly curious", meaning that his highest IV is in Special Attack. Moves Current Moves *Stockpile (Pre-Episode 23—Present) *Sludge Bomb (Episode 27—Present) *Toxic (Episode 54—Present) *Psychic (Episode 76—Present) Former Moves *Double Slap (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 24) *Swallow (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 25) *Sludge (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 27) *Take Down (Episode 24—Episode 31) *Payback (Episode 25–Episode 35) *Clear Smog (Episode 31—Episode 53) *Explosion (Episode 68—Episode 76) Nickname Origin Hilbert is named after the default name of Blair. Emile decided to implement it due to Hilbert being male and as a reference to his belief that naming Blair "Hilbert" would turn the entire journey into one big redneck joke. Trivia * Hilbert is Emile's fifth Poison-type Pokémon team member, the others being Bulbapedia, Methane, Acooltent, and Acrobat. ** Hilbert shares similarities with Methane, both being the fifth members of their teams, both being two-stage pure Poison-types, and both being Emile's main defensive tank. * Hilbert's evolutionary family and Roc's evolutionary family are next to each other in the Pokédex. * Hilbert's Hidden Power is Rock-type.Pokémon Black & White - Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing * Hilbert is the second Pokémon team member caught in a Nest Ball, the first being Psythe. * Hilbert is the second member of Emile's White team to be nicknamed by Emile, the first being Ottawa. * Hilbert is the fourth nickname that Emile has given to multiple Pokémon, after Darmani, Acooltent, and Derpidious * Emile had Hilbert on his team to show that Garbador is lovable even though looking like literal trash. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Captured in a Nest Ball Category:Male Pokémon Category:Male Category:Name-Sharers Category:Poison Types